The Company
The Company, a.k.a. the Toggenburg Corporation, a.k.a. Shadowwing, Inc., a.k.a. Bona Fortuna, Inc. possibly a.k.a. several other things, is the group working for Vishnu which includes most party members in Eon Prime. It handles a variety of tasks for him, legal and otherwise. For a full history of The Company's adventures, see the summaries of the Eon Prime seasons. Names and Leaders The Company was originally called a different thing every week and run by Baudin Dommilan. After Baudin's departure from this plane of existence, his company passed to Yolanda and was renamed the Toggenburg Corporation after Yolanda's favorite breed of goats. When Yolanda left the company, control passed to Ethan of Malvont. After the assassination of Highman Grax, Claire renamed the company to Shadowwing, Inc. As of December 1443, the "Shadowwing" name also gained infamy and was known to Grax. In response, Ashra changed the company's name after the Battle of Syscian's Tower to Bona Fortuna, Inc. Ashra assumed control over the company when Ethan turned into a full-time dragonslayer. The Toggenburg Corporation was incorporated in Corinth. Shadowwing, Inc. was never officially incorporated anywhere; the "Inc." was just pretend, and the excuse of "Well, we do give a lot of money to a tax collector" was thankfully never tested. Bona Fortuna intends to incorporate in Malvont once the company leaders reach there. Reputation The "Toggenburg Corporation" is supposedly the company run by Baudin Dommilan. According to Leilah's bardic knowledge, the Toggenburg was his company and supported the Baldur revolution. However, the Toggenburg has also been connected to its later leaders Yolanda and Ethan. At least one hit in Corinth was put out on "Yolanda and any other members of the Toggenburg Corporation". The Toggenburg took some of the credit for the assassination of Highman Grax. There were later rumors about the "original leader of the Toggenburg Corporation" doing things in Nyasa to bring about something called the Awakening; as far as anyone can tell, this refers to Baudin. The Toggenburg Corporation is wanted in revolutionary Baldur. "Shadowwing, Inc" has been linked by Grax to Ethan of Malvont and the company's actual actions in the Ruins of Eldergrin thanks to Evil Baudin's successful infiltration of the company in late 1442. Leilah's bardic knowledge revealed a good bit about the company structure, including that Ethan runs the company and Ashra is his first lieutenant. When Baudin actually left the Prime, rumor had it that he and the Toggenburg went over to Grax's side, and Shadowwing was formed by Ethan to oppose him. Shadowwing, Inc. is probably also associated with Syscian's Tower, though the stories are almost certainly inaccurate in depicting the company's actual intentions and involvement. "Bona Fortuna, Inc" has a good reputation in Point North for apprehending half the bounties on the list, giving dragon meat to the populace, and being good to party with. Company Bylaws See Also: The Charter of The Company. Each member signs a contract detailing their obligations to and from the company. Currently, contracts are drawn up by the resident lawyer. They show up on Detect Evil. Death Most contracts specify that if a company member dies, they will be returned from the dead in the cheapest manner possible; those who depend heavily on their race for their abilities will specifically not be reincarnated. In the past, the standard way of bringing back party members was reincarnation; it is now Raise Dead cast by Leilah Maloch, assuming the body is recoverable. If only a part is recoverable, the party will shell out for a Resurrection, but that involves waiting for the party to get 10,000 GP, waiting for the party to find somewhere that sells diamonds that expensive, and getting bitched out by the CFO for the expense. Treasure Most party members have a certain number of shares in their contract, generally one for non-officers and two for officers. A share is of variable worth, sometimes with a fixed GP value and sometimes based on the first item claimed. When the party divides loot, all the current treasure is listed and the party claims shares of the treasure in reverse seniority order. Party members who really want something often place an unofficial request that others do not claim it, but sometimes people also take things they know others want in order to force a trade for something they want from that person. After all the items useful to party members are claimed, the remainder of the treasure generally goes to party loot to be kept in reserve for the future, given as tribute to Vishnu, or sold on the black market. Uniform There is no party uniform, but most party members have rocked a bitchin' hat at some point or another. Members The Boss Janadan Vishnu Prince Avimeus Officers Ashra, Chief Executive Officer (probationary) Leilah Maloch, Chief Tactical Officer Cicero Tiberius Shadolan, Chief Financial Officer Non-Officers Icania Vandril, Armory Semna Ashtad, Chief Legal Manager Fab Dick, Clothier Goneril Frontline Eleven, Logistical Specialist Aether, Espionage Agent Galland d'Arria, Taskforce Member Felix Fineas Faust, Personal Entertainment Consultant Liar, Sneaky Bugger Party-Affiliated Ollie McOxen the Cube The Map "Sugar" Former Officers Baudin Dommilan, Chief Executive Officer Ethan of Malvont, Chief Executive Officer Yolanda, Chief Tactical Officer Sir Tobo of Port Brogan, Chief Rockstar Dread Pirate Gauve, Chief Naval Officer Shiolay, Chief Financial Officer, Captain of the Brazen Bowl Herr Doctor, Regional Navigation Specialist Claire, Chief Financial Officer Former Non-Officers Kruglor, New Acquisitions Manager Sil'meelen Jaxis of Icewinton Andrey Hilltopple Vladomil Primakov Queenie/Ariana Fauntleroy Ulfgar, Public Relations Specialist Sam Ash, Caterer Mister Bait Snugglesworth, Airman First Class Category:Groups